


Why The Roof?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually thats an order. You better enjoy this or you die, Akaashi Keiji? More like Akaashi GAYji HA, Blushing/flustered Akaashi is my religion, Consistently crass but fluffy at the same time, How do you transition from scene to scene?, I hope you enjoy this., Kubro Tetsubro helps Brokuto Koutabro get his shit together, M/M, Rated teen for mild-ish swearing and a singular mention of sex, This is just an excuse to write some BokuAka fluff dont judge me okay, Very ooc but I dont give a flying crap, We Die Like Men, mostly unedited, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Meet me on the roof after class, okay?""Why does he want to see me on the roof? Wouldn't anywhere be okay? Is the roof special for some reason?"1 hour later"...Oh. That's why."





	Why The Roof?

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like ooc Akaashi? Do you also like cheesy after-school rooftop confessions? Boy, I've got the fic for you!
> 
> Have fun reading...whatever this is.

" _Meet me on the roof after class, okay?_ "

That was the last thing that Akaashi heard Bokuto say before he took off without giving the boy a chance to ask why. Was it something important? Was it a captain/vice-captain meeting outside of club hours? He supposed that it was, because what else could Bokuto want with him? It was an off day, so maybe something came up about the club and it couldn't wait? He did notice that Bokuto was rather nervous looking today and that in turn made Akaashi nervous as well, so this surprise request for a private meeting didn't help calm him. If anything, it made him even more anxious. The other second-years in his class could probably tell since he was tapping his foot non-stop. " _Why does he want to see me on the roof? Wouldn't anywhere be okay? Is the roof special for some reason?_ " Akaashi was thinking about that for the entire duration of the class, his mind creating all sorts of scenarios that he knew to be unlikely, but he still considered them as possibly being what was happening. 

Once the bell finally rang, he bolted out of the classroom and raced up the stairs to the roof.

**1 hour earlier**

"AAHHHH KUROO!!! I TOLD HIM TO MEET ME ON THE ROOF HE DEFINITELY KNOWS WHAT IM GONNA DO OHMYGODIMGONNADIE-"

"Woah woah, huh? Bokuto, what are you saying- CALM DOWN, if you're going to scream at least scream coherently-"

"I told Akaashi to meet me on the roof like you said!! But he's smart, y'know!! He's gonna figure out what I'm planning!! THIS WAS SUCH A BAD IDEA WHY DO I LISTEN TO YOU-"

"You listen to me because I have more than 2 brain cells. Me and my 6 brain cells know that Akaashi isn't going to figure it out because he's just as much of a volleyball idiot as you are. He's probably thinking that it's some sort of meeting about the club."

"But what if he's not!! What if he knows and he's thinking that I'm a total weirdo!!"

"Did he think you were a weirdo when you smashed your head into a bees nest because you 'wanted to know how the honey was made'?"

"...no, but he did say that I amaze him with my stupidity."

"But you amaze him none the less. Just breathe, wait for him to come to the roof, tell him you like him, kiss him, then take him home and ram him into the mattress. It's not that hard!"

"You can tell me that once you follow your own advice and stop hopelessly pining for Kenma."

"Wow, bro. That was low. I'll look past that this time. I'm going to hang up in a few seconds, and when I do, I will expect to get a message later saying how right I was and that you should've never doubted me. Bye bye now!"

"WAIT-"

**Click.**

".....dammit."

**Meanwhile, at Nekoma High...**

"Who was that, Kuroo?" Kenma said, his quiet voice being just barely heard over the sounds of his thumbs harshly jamming the buttons on his PSP.

"Oh, just Bokuto...hey, could you meet me on the roof later? It's nothing super important, just want some privacy is all-"

"Kuroo, I don't know what you're planning, but we don't need to go through the effort of going up to the roof when we could just go to one of our houses."

He shot back, not even bothering to look up from his game.

"Okay, but that's not special enough. We gotta go _somewhere_ -"

"We can go to the bakery to get apple pie and that is the only place I will accept. Take it or leave it."

"...Alright."

**Back at Fukurodani...**

"His class just ended...He's gonna be here any minute now...oh my god why did I agree to this. I'm so stupid. He's gonna hate me-" Thoughts like this were circulating in Bokuto's head, emo mode coming close to activating. Just as he was reaching his limit of patience, the metal door swung open, revealing a slightly disheveled looking Akaashi. Was he panting?

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi started, sounding out of breath as he closed the door behind him. "I'm here. What did you want to talk about?"  
To anyone else, he would've sounded normal, albeit a bit tired. But to Bokuto, he sounded very worried. Had he made him this nervous? If he had known that he was going to scare the poor boy, he wouldn't have told him to meet him up here. " _You knew that this was a bad idea._ "

"Uh, yeah, I wanted to... _shit-_ " He pushed away his negative thoughts, only to be faced with the fact that he could barely speak. " _This isn't scaring Akaashi any less. Get your shit together, Kou!_ "

"It's okay, don't strain yourself, Bokuto-san." Bokuto wasn't entirely sure if that was a diss or if it was meant to comfort him, but he continued on his mission to form a sentence.

"Alright, listen, Akaashi. I, uh..." _You can't back down now._ "...It's not too important, but it's been enough to make me kinda stressed. I'm sure you've noticed...so, I'm gonna tell you because maybe letting you know will help. Oh, and don't feel inclined to answer, I don't really need one...I just gotta tell you, okay?" Bokuto knew that making it sound so heavy wasn't helping, he could see Akaashi's calm demeanor start to crack, but he couldn't stop himself from rambling. He took a few deep breaths, preparing himself for what he was going to say.

For Akaashi, he can't remember a time when he's been more nervous. Not even in a match was his heart racing at this speed. He felt like he was going to pass out. He couldn't possibly imagine what Bokuto was going to say- Was it bad? It certainly didn't sound good. He was mentally readying himself for the worst, but nothing could have prepared him for what Bokuto said in the following seconds.

"I really like you, Akaashi!"

...What?

Bokuto was clenching his fists, eyes closed shut as he shouted his feelings. " _Did I really say that? Oh my god, I said it. Why hasn't he said anything? Does he hate me now? What does he look like?_ " Upon asking himself that last question, he slowly opened his eyes, only to be shocked by what he can only describe as the most adorable sight to have ever been seen.

Akaashi had his hand clasped over his mouth, his other hand clutching at his own chest. His eyes were wide and unfocused, flickering between various spots on the ground, and the hand over his mouth did little to cover the intense red coloring his face. To Bokuto, he looked angelic. After a couple seconds of processing, Akaashi removed his hand from his face, bringing his eyes up to stare at Bokuto.

"You...What? You like me? Really? I mean, I'm not doubting you, but- Me? Are you sure? I-" Akaashi was cut off by the sound of laughter, as he looked in surprise at Bokuto.

"Akaashi, you're rambling." He got out from between his laughs. Akaashi immediately brought his hand back to his mouth, catching himself.

"Oh, right...sorry." He brought his hand back down once more, jumping slightly at the fact that Bokuto was stepping closer towards him.

"So, I'm not taking that as a negative response..." Bokuto said, his nervousness seeming to disappear in favor of a more sultry act, cupping Akaashi's cheek with his hand. "...though, I could be wrong. I usually am. So, tell me if you don't like this, okay?" He said as he brought Akaashi's face closer to his own. He could feel him flinch, but he didn't pull away.

" _What the hell is happening-_ " Akaashi thought as his head was being pulled, Bokuto's warm breath making his already flaming face even hotter. He only had one more second to try and process all of this before his lips were connected with Bokuto's, his eyes going wider before slowly relaxing and closing to enjoy the moment. it was a quick, chaste kiss, but it felt like it lasted for years while at the same time not being enough. When Bokuto pulled away from him, Akaashi found himself wanting more, but he gathered enough self-restraint to refrain from going in for another kiss.

"Was that okay, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked, his golden eyes piercing into Akaashi's blue-ish-green-ish ones. 

"G-good. It was good." Akaashi stuttered out, just raising his levels of cuteness that Bokuto thought couldn't get any higher. "Bokuto-san...I like you too." He said quietly.

Normal Bokuto returned, seemingly realizing what he had just done and what Akaashi had said. "AKAASHIII!!" He shouted as he pulled him into a tight hug, nearly squishing the boy.

"Bokuto-san- I can't breathe-" Bokuto released him, immediately grabbing Akaashi's shoulders instead.

"Oops, sorry!! I'm just super happy now, y'know!!" Bokuto said excitedly, smiling brighter than Akaashi had ever seen.

"Mm. I'm happy too, Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled. Most of his calmness had returned and yet Bokuto could tell that he was genuinely happy. That just made Bokuto smile even wider, driving him to kiss Akaashi once more.

**Meanwhile, Kuroo and Kenma...**

" _Bzzz, Bzzz-_ " "Hm?" Kuroo picked up his phone, pressing the 'answer' button as he brought it up to his ear. "Hello? Oh, hey, Bokuto. See!! I told you I was right! No need to thank me, this is what I do best~ Oh, shut up! I'm getting on it! Fine, fine! I'll do it after you hang up. Bye!" He slammed his phone back down, causing Kenma to give him a strange- slightly judgemental- look.

"What was that?" He asked, taking a bite of the apple pie he had persuaded Kuroo into buying for him while still playing his game.

"Bokuto told Akaashi that he likes him and now they're dating. He also won't stop bothering me to do something but I don't really wanna..." Kuroo drawled, lazily picking at his plate of pie.

"Wait, Bokuto and Akaashi are dating now?" Kenma asked, pausing his game.

"Yeah?" Kuroo answered, confused as to why that was what Kenma asked about.

"Dammit, now I owe Lev 5 dollars..." He scowled, resuming his game.

"What- You guys made a bet on them?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I thought that they wouldn't realize their obvious feelings until Bokuto graduated."

Kuroo facepalmed.

"Oh yeah, what was that about Bokuto annoying you about something?" Kenma inquired, ignoring the previous subject.

"Uh, about that..." Kuroo started, reluctant to speak any further, but he knew that once Kenma wanted to know something, he wouldn't drop it until he knew. He gathered his courage and stared at Kenma with an intensity that was rather inappropriate for the situation. "...I kinda like you? No, not kinda, I really like you. Yeah." He stated, still looking at Kenma with what can only be described as a glare. He heard a small sound, one that he recognized but certainly didn't hear often. Was Kenma...laughing? "Wha- Why are you laughing! I'm serious! Wait, why are you getting up?- Why are you grabbing my shirt- MMPH-"

**Author's Note:**

> ~It's 4 a.mmm and I haven't gone to sleeeeeep!!!~
> 
> Tell me what you think. I need validation to prove to the reasonable part of me that this wasn't a bad idea


End file.
